


A House Full of Kids

by amburdawn



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9133846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amburdawn/pseuds/amburdawn
Summary: After her death by the hands of Damian Darhk and later resurrection Laurel found out she wouldn’t be able to have kids. Ollie and her decide to adopt when Laurel goes to the doctor because she’s been feeling sick. When the test results come in it turns out that they have had their own little holiday miracle, Laurel is pregnant. Next Christmas they’re going to have a whole house full of children and neither one could be happier.





	

Laurel could clearly remember when the doctor had told her that she wasn’t going to be able to get pregnant. Being a mother had been her dream since she was a girl and playing with dolls. She wasn’t about to just let it go. Except everyone she turned to had told her the same thing. They were sorry but there was nothing they could do. It was when she ran out of options that Laurel finally broke down. Ollie had held her as she cried for hour. He hadn’t said anything just rocked her as she cried into his chest.

It was a couple of months later that Oliver brought home a packet on adoption. Laurel hadn’t wanted to look at it, but when Oliver sat down beside her on the couch that night it was in his hands. “There are plenty of kids who need parents and just because we can’t have one of our own doesn’t mean we can’t be parents. I know it doesn’t matter to you if they share your blood or not. I remember you with Taylor and Thea thinks of you as a sister.” She kissed him and nodded. “Okay let’s do this. Let’s become parents.”

*****************************************************

It amazed her at times what money and influence could do. There were people who waited years to be able to bring home a child and they were doing it in a matter of months. It hadn’t mattered what was in their past and in a couple of days they would be bringing home not one, but three new children.

When the two of them had went to meet the three year old girl they were meant to be adopting, Oliver had fallen in love at one. Mia was a ray of sunshine with a tough past and it was easy to see from the moment she had laid eyes on Oliver and vice versa they weren’t going to be letting each other go. It hadn’t taken Laurel much more time before she was wrapped around the girl’s little finger too and when they had to let go of her, all were heartbroken.

When they had gone to pick her up, her foster mom mentioned that it was a shame to be separating families. Watching Mia with the two older boys, she figured they meant her brothers and Laurel couldn’t do it. She marched over there and fell in love as quickly with the eldest boy Michael, twelve years old and a mini version of her father, as Oliver had fallen in love with Mia. Mark was seven and nicknamed Tigger because he seemed to be bouncing all over the place. It as impossible not to love him too.

A phone call, a few extra hours and a promise that tomorrow they would go shopping to get them each beds and the five of them were going home. It hadn’t been easy. Adjusting from being a couple wanting a baby to her parents of three children ranging from 3 to 12 with a past they still didn’t have all the details of brought along a range of issues. Somehow though all of them were learning to live with each other and love each other.

It had been just over three months and Christmas was right around the corner. It had broken her heart as much as it had filled her with joy at the look of excitement and nervousness at the sight of the Christmas Tree and all the presents under them. It amazed her how she had felt like something was going to be missing if she didn’t have her own child, when she couldn’t imagine loving anybody more than her babies. Children that would be legally theirs right before Christmas. She still would love to have another child, but she knew she wasn’t missing anything from not being able to get pregnant.

*****************************************************

For the past two weeks she had been feeling sick, Laurel had just written it off as being under to much stress with the holidays, the adoption, and work; but Oliver had insisted she go to the doctors. Her mother was visiting and her parents had taken the children. 

She walked out of the office with a smile on her face and a hand on her stomach. She loved her kids, but this baby was something to be excited about too. Laurel made it home and found Oliver in the office they shared since adding the boys to their family. She curled up on his lap and kissed him. “Hey baby.”

Oliver put away his papers and returned the kiss. “Hey babe. What did the doctor say?” A part of her wanted to surprise him but she was to excited to even care about that. Grabbing her hands she placed it on her stomach and glanced around. “That we either need a bigger house or to give up on the idea of an office.” They could put the boys in the same room but she liked the idea of them each having their own space.

He looked at her in shock. “You’re? How, I mean I know how, but I thought.” The look of shock was adorable on his face and she kissed him again. “I think we need a bigger place if we keep up at this rate. My old home is still on the market.” It was to big but had so many memories. She could think of her kids running around their making even more. “Means you’ll have to make sure Queen Consolidated stays on top. How are we going to tell the kids?”

“Carefully.” Their little Christmas miracle wasn’t the baby, but the fact that they always had the family they both wanted. That didn’t mean it was going to be easy.


End file.
